Even Villains Need Love
by SLRisme
Summary: What if Gaston had lived from the fall? He goes back to the bar to get cleaned up by none other than one of the Bimbette triplets in his time of need. Because we all know that even villains need love. Sorry if this is OOC, I'm not sure how to do Gaston.


88888888

I don't know where this came from; it was just a random thought. Thinking over Gaston, he was obnoxious, rude, loud, closed minded, and many other things that were just awful.

That's why we love him though.

I also thought about how he fell off the castle side, what if he didn't die? I mean, yeah, he defiantly did die after the fall, but it's just a thought. We could pretend that he's as strong as he truly believed he was and lived through the terrible fall. Or he landed on a mattress, either way works for me.

So, this came into mind, I'm going to type this, and yes, I did make up names. :) Also, I will make say things like 'cleavage' and whatever else comes up, just to tell you.

Let me start.

88888888

_**Title: Even Villains Need Love**_

The bar was in complete silence while Lefou was badly wrapping Gaston's bleeding arm, the wound on his arm never slowing the rush of blood flowing out of his arm. Wounds covered his entire body, from the tip to his toes to the slowly healing wounds on his broad face. His shirtless chest was covered with both dried and wet blood marks, a deep cut going down from his left shoulder to his right hip. He didn't utter a single sound as Lefou kept badly wrapping him, his sidekick and other males around him saying encouraging words.

Gaston had already found out though and already knew- He had tried to kill a prince and he had been the beast.

After dragging himself back to town on a broken leg and a few fractured ribs, everyone congratulated him… THEN told him the story of the so called 'beast'. Apparently, this beast was no beast and was actually a cursed prince by the name Adam. Adam, what a stupid name. Stupid prince Adam had married Belle soon after their fight, no one worrying about Gaston.

"Stop, you're doing that wrong."

All eyes turned towards the soft, female voice that had spoken up for the first time in the bar. No one had said a single word after Gaston was told the story, they had just carried his body to the bar and started wrapping him up. The red bimbette triplet was the one who had spoken up, getting two elbows into her stomach, her sisters hushing her.

"No, he's doing that wrong, the way he's wrapping it will only keep it bleeding."

"Pfft, I know what I'm doing! I'm Gaston's right hand man! His partner! Why, I can't believe some wench…!"

"Let her wrap me."

It was a single commend that left Gaston, but everyone listened to him. Lefou growled as the red bimbette sister headed towards the red chair Gaston was leaning forward in, his back also bleeding. For the first time in days he raised an eyebrow, slightly amused as the girl started unwrapping his arm. Her sisters growled with Lefou, annoyed that it wasn't them wrapping the ah-so handsome, mighty hunter.

"You seem to know what you're doing."

"I have to wrap up my father a lot, you know how hunters are."

"Trust me, I do. You must be the brainy sister, must be nice."

She softly smiled, started wrapping him up again, applying pressure to him. He only gazed at her, not uttering a single word, just staring. Every time she leaned over gave him a perfect view of her cleavage, red dress slipping off her pale skin, gorgeous hair almost falling out of her red bow. She also had really soft skin, the type of skin that you just wanted to hold against you.

She was a gorgeous girl, for a wench that is.

"You know, I don't know your name, you should tell me it."

"Hmph… After all these years and now you want to know, why should I tell you?"

Fierce and out of line, just like Belle. She also knew things like Belle, things that just didn't seem important to know. Gaston silently wondered to himself if she liked reading like Belle, but then realized that thinking too much hurt his mind.

He was a hunter, not a damn thinker.

"If you're going to sit here with me and talk with me, I should know your name.

"Odette, my name is Odette. My other two sisters are Nicolette and Nanette."

"Pretty name, sounds like a swan, which makes me think of hunting. I love your name."

She passed him a raised eyebrow, bot on the inside she was wooing over his words. He was such a mighty man, how his muscles were so tight, so strong… That cocky grin he had on that was glimmering, it was just so… Oh! She just wanted to faint right then and there, but she had to act calm and collected before him. It was actually something Gaston wasn't used too, only Belle had even been calm and collected before him.

"Tell me more about you."

The way his requests came off as demands drove her wild, but she only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me? Why not you? Slick, quick, manly, strong, hairy, handsome…"

Coughing nervously, she stopped her words, moving towards his knees to lean against them. Odette started wrapping up his bare chest, the hunter flexing slightly to impress her, which he noticed worked. By her blush and slight giggle, she was enjoying the show.

"Tell me about you, Gaston, there must be many wonderful things about you."

The bored expression and sigh made her roll her eyes, another thing Belle would have done.

"I used to eat five dozen eggs a day, hunt and collect animals, and chase after Belle. Now though, I don't really know... I mean, that wretched inventor's daughter has married the beast… Er… Prince Adam, the hell his name is, the bastard. I guess I really don't know about myself anymore."

"Why, you're the mighty Gaston…"

Odette stated, finishing wrapping up his chest as she placed herself on his lap, to his enjoyment. He tilted his head to the side, clearly unamused, not knowing where she was going with this. Her sisters sighed from the sideline, arms crossed over their chest in jealously. Lefou was about to single in chorus if it wasn't for the fact a mug was thrown at his head, knocking him over. The bartender only shifted his gaze, whistling while enjoying the silence of no one singing in his bar.

"You're a strong, tall, dark, and handsome brute. You're the best of the best; no one can out match you, not even a prince. That prince wishes he was you, you almost killed a beast. No one in our village would even dare fight him, but you went face to face against him and almost won. Belle is a fool for not marrying you; there are others who would gladly marry you though."

Without another word Odette started wrapping around his forehead, a lock of black hair falling in front of his bandages. They stayed in silence, the two only gazing at each other as everyone else watched them in bliss. Except three certain people, they watched in annoyance, but still happy for the two. It was about one hour later when Odette finished wrapping Gaston, even his broken leg. She pushed herself off his lap, gazing over at the stained window.

"It really is getting late; my sisters and I should head home and do some chores before night falls."

With that she strolled away, heading towards her sisters and locking arms with them. The hunter looked ultimately baffled as the triplets headed towards the wooden doors, Odette not looking back. He didn't even know what he was doing as he automatically pushed himself off the chair and headed towards them. Even with a broken leg he caught up with Odette as she was opening the door.

He grabbed the door and closed it behind her, spinning her body around, her arms unlocking with her sisters' arms. Her back pushed up against the closed door, about to protest unlike something pressed against her lips, eyes widening. Gaston placed his arm against the door to try to relax his broken body, grinning inwardly when she kissed back, leaning into the kiss. Her sisters gasped, weeping fake tears while they cried to each other.

Odette and Gaston ignored the crying girls and the 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' everyone was giving off. After a few moments of blissful kissing he pulled away, gazing down at her. For the first time in her entire life she saw passion and benevolence on his face, something that was rarely seen. A few seconds later he grinned with that cocky grin of his, leaning upwards while trying to look manly.

"You know, I'm not smart like you, but I think I'll need wrapped up daily."

Odette knew that he didn't need to be wrapped up daily, but if it wasn't for the fact that she was head over heels she would have said something. Instead, she nodded, smiling with a dreamy expression on her pale features, some hair out of her bow.

"Of course, I'll see you daily then."

"Then I'll see you later, Odette."

He noticed her sad gaze, looking towards where she was looking, frowning. Both of her sisters looked genuinely upset, arms crossed over their chests, pouting. He smiled at them; standing all the way up as his hand brushed his hair back. Winking at them, the two girls giggled, smiling away.

"I'll also see you two later also, Nicolette and Nanette."

The sisters giggled like crazy, heading out of the bar and towards their home. When the doors closed the men in the bar cheered, clapping Gaston's back and giving him encouraging words. Gaston said nothing though, only staring at the door, grinning. Odette truly was a beauty and really helpful, she was the kind of maiden that he wanted to be with. He just couldn't wait till they saw each other again.

Two months later Belle opened two letters, surprised they were from Gaston. One letter was an apology letter talking about how bad he felt, which only surprised the queen. Whatever or whoever happened to Gaston must have changed him, apologizing wasn't his thing.

Much to her amusement, the next letter was an invitation to his wedding with Odette and him.

_**The End**_

88888888

It was short and sappy, but I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a wonderful day!

88888888


End file.
